Operation Impress Daddy
by pixieface Lust
Summary: -The sequel to 'What Did She Call You'- So, after finding out the real reason why Ino dated and dumped 5 boys in 4 years, they wonder which one she really wanted to stay with. Ino puts the boys up to a challenge, winner take all...
1. Ino's Idea

I know, I bet you guys are like WTF? another story. But, what happened was, Drunksonic gave me a new review for "What Did She Call You"...and Yuroichi 'Ino' and InoxSasukeSOS also said "SasuIno"...so this is the sequel to that story. I need the readers and reviewers help for this one, which pairing do you want with Ino? (So far, Sasuke's winning.) so read and enjoy. I dont guarantee a quick update for this one. And chapters are most likely short. But it will be fun! I promise.

This is for all the people who have given me at least three reviews for my stories. ;) Heehee. You people know what stories of mine you've read and reviewed! (**Ya'll know who you are!)** Also for my sister (who just made a fanfic account but hasnt written me a review yet.haha) Enjoy.

* * *

**Operation Impress Daddy**

Ino scratched her head in front of the whole table.

"well then, who is it?" Sasuke asked. Ino let out a nervous laugh. "well…I, I…" she started. "you cant choose, can you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded a very small nod.

"aww…how cute, she likes us all…" Kiba commented.

"or, she just doesn't want to hurt the other guys feelings…" Neji said straightforward. Ino blushed.

"it's okay…we can handle it." Gaara said to her.

Ino wasn't convinced. Then an idea popped into her head. "I know!" she declared, "the truth is, you guys are all awesome…but now that you've impressed me…all you have to do is convince daddy!" Ino announced.

This was going to be like one of those reality t.v. shows, wasn't it? When someone gets thrown out of a house when they didn't impress the judges each week…

The boys groaned, "great…" Kiba said, "with that being said, Sasuke and Shikamaru already have an upperhand." He said to the table.

Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru tried to hide a grin, but failed.

Ino sighed, "I'm not in a hurry to get another boyfriend…" she started, "I just broke up with Gaara. It's not like-" then she paused, all the words just came flowing out she wasn't even thinking. Then she gasped she looked at Gaara who was beside her he had a funny look on his face, and the rest of the guys were suppressing laughter.

"oh…I apologize…I didn't mean it all to come out that way…" she told Gaara.

"why don't we just get back together?" Gaara suggested slyly. Ino giggled then blushed faintly, she nodded her head left to right considering it, "well…that does makes sense, I never really did want to breakup with you…" she said.

"but with that being said, you never really wanted to break up with any of us as well…" Sasuke pointed out. Ino bit her lower lip. _Dammit, he makes a good point!_ She cursed mentally. _Sometimes he's such a wiseass!_

"I'll consider that father thing…" Neji said bravely. Ino perked up. "See! That's points for Neji!" She declared. "I thought we already impressed you?" Kiba asked. Ino grinned, "well…you have to impress me a second time around…you know, impress me with how you would decide to impress my dad…" she explained. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"so, how long do we have?" Shikamaru asked. He seemed game.

"that's not fair…I'm not from here…" Gaara complained, if there was a time constraint he'd already have the lower front of it.

Ino started to giggle… "how long will you be here for?" Ino asked him. "Supposedly only a week…" Gaara said. "but, I can always extend…" he suggested. Ino smiled, "what's the longest you can stay?" she asked. Gaara thought. 2 months is way too long. In fact, a month is long as well…but to heck with it…I'll have Temari and Kankuro make sure of Suna in the mean time…he decided.

"A month…" Gaara told Ino. She grinned, "you guys have a month to impress my dad." She declared. A huge grin on her face. The boys groaned. This will be harder than any ninja mission.

**Let the games begin!**

* * *

So...What did you guys think? Well...as early as now I want to know who Ino will end up with! :D So thanks for reading. ;)


	2. First Morning

Hey. Im back with a new chapter! This will be slow paced in the sense that the chapters are short and maybe a day of antics will cover up ionno 5-plus chapters. So this story might come out this way: short chapters..a lot of chapters! haha. Enjoy this one. :) Oh, its most probably going to be a SasuIno. XD but i wanna play it up a bit.

* * *

Saturday morning. Ino stretched as she made her way outside her room. She figured she'd grab some breakfast then lock herself up in her room and make up a new dance to Baby Bash's new song. Did I forget to mention, Ino's a dancer. A really good dancer.

She put on her house slippers and walked down the stairs her eyes half open. Maybe not toast…maybe some Smuckers…she thought to herself as she decided on what to eat. _I can always make pancakes…yeah I'll put some heavy yogurt and a can of Orange Soda…_Ino had her share of weird food combinations. But hey, if it was good to her who are we to argue with that?

When she reached the first floor of her house, she missed the last step and fell. She landed on her butt, but her eyes never tore itself away from the sight in the living room.

Everyone in her living room looked her way. They heard a crash and suddenly they saw Ino on the second to the last step looking shock. She slipped -obviously. Everyone waited for her to say something. She looked like she was going to say something. So she said something…

"Oh. My. God." She said slowly, "What are you ALL doing here?!" she screamed.

_Flashback._

"Daddy, this is how it's going to work. I'll only completely forgive you if you listen and accept my terms…" Ino explained to her dad.

He sighed, "let me hear it…" he told her.

"Okay. The guys accept my apology!" she said gleefully.

Her dad gave her a smile, "they did? That's great…right?"

"Yes! That's a really good thing. They totally understood…" she explained, "but here's the catch…" she started. Her father stiffened up a bit, "they want to know who I would date." She stated. Her dad looked surprised.

"Did you choose?" he asked her.

"No. I couldn't…" she replied.

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Daddy…it's important to me that you like the guys I date…" she told him.

He smiled warmly. "So…this is what I'm having them do…" she began.

"So they have to impress me in a month?" Her father asked her. Ino nodded, "yup…! And the one who impresses you, I get to date…!" Ino said.

"this plan will backfire…" he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"nothing."

"anyway, so…yeah?!" she asked excited.

"what about you…what if you feel differently toward them at the end of it all?" he asked. Ino might like some guys more than the others…so what will happen then, right?

"don't worry…they have to impress me too!" she said.

"Alright. I'll go along with this…" her dad agreed. "YIPEE!!" Ino cheered as she jumped up and hugged her dad. He hugged her back then said to her, "But darling, in the end, you have to follow your heart…don't play tricks on these boys' emotions…"

_End of flashback._

All five of her ex-boyfriends were sitting on her living room couch with her dad. Kiba shot a grin at the shocked Ino and the rest remained relaxed. Inoichi looked worried that her daughter had slipped on the steps.

"Ino. Are you okay?" her dad asked her. Ino rolled her eyes and stood up slightly pained. Ino eyebrows were all furrowed toward the middle. She looked really angry. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a calm tone, her face softening up.

They all nodded their heads toward Inoichi. "…So early in the morning?!" she whined—fumed.

Sasuke grinned, "nice jammies, Ino…" he commented and winked at her. Ino looked down at what she what she was wearing. Her short silk nightgown…it was lilac and only made it down to half her thighs, exposing more legs and skin than she really should.

Ino started blushing a bit. Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara's faces started turning red also. Sasuke was grinning at Ino and Kiba had an amused look on her face. Inoichi just stared at his daughter…shocked.

"Ino…cover yourself up. Better yet, go change." He told her.

Ino nodded and complied without hesitation. She ran up to her room again and decided to change what she wore.

_thanks for reading. this one..wait for the next ones to come! WOOO. Review?? :D_


	3. Stupid Boys

Hey everyone. Here's chapter three. Im doing my best to keep it coming. :) I hope all my past readers are still reading and liking. Anyway. ENJOY. :)

* * *

"Stupid boys coming over so early in the morning!!" Ino said as she mumbled angrily to herself, she was rearranging (more like messing up) her drawers. She was digging through to find some form of casual, light house wear other than her PJ's. "This SO is not in my good side."

When Ino found something she like she dropped the clothes on her bed then stomped to her desk. She sat down then pulled her drawer open. She took out a sheet of paper and started to mark it. In the paper, on bold red lettering it wrote 'BAD' and it had all the names of the boys listed on it. When she took out the paper from her drawer, another piece of paper exactly the same but instead the lettering said 'GOOD'

_Kiba- I  
__Gaara- I  
Neji- I  
Sasuke- I  
Shikamaru- I_

So she kept track of the good and bad impressions the guys had on her, it was okay. It was a 'competition' after all…

Then she slipped the paper back in her desk drawer and shoved it close after angrily scribbling on the once clean sheet. Ino then stood up and grabbed the clothes she chose to wear. It wasn't what you'd call the usual Ino style but it was hella casual.

She chose beige colored cargo pants, a white short sleeved shirt with a hood that had a pretty low v-cut and a tank top under that. She also slipped on a pair of white sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked really laid-back, she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, grabbed a thick blue bangle and ran downstairs.

_When Ino went upstairs…_

"Well, that was quite awkward." Kiba had the guts to say. Inoichi put on a stiff smile.

"As long as you're not thinking about her in a disrespectful way…" Inoichi started to say trailing off—sounding a little over protective, then the boys started waving their hands frantically. "no, no, no…" they all started explaining to him.

"No way!"

"Never…!"

"Of course, not!"

Assuring words from her soon to be boyfriends. Inoichi nodded in approval. The boys shot him a smile.

Then an awkward silence. Inoichi let out a sigh, "I don't want you boys to feel uncomfortable around me." He stated. The boys all looked at him. "I know now that Ino can make decisions on her own, and it was her own decision for me to be part of this…I only want the best for her…and for five of you to do this…" he trailed off.

The boys chuckled, "wow, you must really like her then." He finished. The boys all gave him a smile, they weren't so uncomfortable now. They were able to breathe better. Inoichi got through to their tight situation.

"And, I applaud you for being able to put up with her." He acknowledged. The guys started to chuckle. "Ino can be a handful sometimes."

The 5 of them nodded. "Especially you, Sasuke. For being the longest with her…" he noted the Uchiha. Sasuke gave the hopefully future father in law to be a gratifying smile. Inoichi returned it. "So boys, don't try any funny stuff with me. I know that there'll be some flops with this plan of hers but I pondered over it and it will be a good way to get to know you boys a bit better…" Inoichi told them.

"And to see who's really right for my princess…" he said to them in a stern voice.

They all nodded, now a bit intimidated.

Then they heard a faint sound of footsteps going down the stairs. It would be the princess herself.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted them cheerfully, "So…what have ya'll been saying about me?" Ino asked in a mock demanding tone. The men inside the Yamanaka house all just shot her a big nice, white, toothy grin. Plus fangs for Kiba…

She walked towards her living room looking at the group, "you better not have been talking smack about me…" She said eyeing all her ex-boyfriends. Inoichi didn't mind, that's how he knew his teenage daughter talked. It was her slang. She didn't mean disrespect, really. Although to other adults that would have been pretty impolite.

_Yay. Haha. I hope you liked this chappy. :) I know my chapters are short but they work better for me that way. Lol. and please review (and well... vote) because...i tend to get writing immediately when i know people are reading and liking my work. :) so. TTFN._


	4. Daddy's Got A Plan

Here's the continuation of the story! Im so glad you guys are liking it!! :D thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. You know who you are, seriously. Sorry it took so long. I got lazy. Hehehe.

* * *

Ino found that a couch was unoccupied, so that wass where she sat. She saw right across the sofa and the people occupying it were Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba respectively. There was another one person couch beside the sofa which Inoichi occupied. And one wooden chair to the other side of the sofa which Neji occupied, and the same wooden chair but beside the couch Ino occupied which Gaara took the liberty of sitting on.

"I was just discussing some policies they have to follow…" Inoichi explained and covered as Ino was sitting down. "Oh…" she said plopping herself on the soft couch. She crossed her legs.

"So, what are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" she asked in an annoyed manner raising a trim eyebrow at the 5 guys. She also looked pretty bored. Ino started tapping her fingers on the couch's arm rest.

"Well…" Kiba started.

Ino let out a grunt, "ugh. I know you're here for daddy and all that impressing him and me stuff…but did it really have to be this early? And seriously…was this like _planned_?!" Ino asked them totally frustrated.

"I'm guessing you had a bad morning…" Sasuke side-commented.

"Yes! I had a bad morning. I slipped and fell on my ass because I was too busy staring wide-eyed at the _flock_ that just formed in my living room!" she started yelling and waving her hands exasperated in the air.

Inoichi laughed nervously and stood up, "Ino…do you want your orange juice?" he asked his daughter. Her face softened and she looked at her dad, she gave him a smile, "yes please, daddy!" she said to him. He nodded and walked off into the kitchen. _She needs to figure this out on her own. _Inoichi thought while walking toward the kitchen.

Daddy Yamanaka had a plan of his own. Inoichi decided he'd go along with his daughter's _shenanigans_, but in that way, he'd also find some way to teach her a lesson. It wasn't really going to be Inoichi to choose Ino's boyfriend, but more of her. But he also liked being part of it, he liked the idea of the boys impressing him. He could judge who he found would be best for Ino. And being _the_ best will not be easy. He would really make it the real deal and see who would be fit for Ino. That wont be a piece of cake. The boys will really have to work for it. Not only for Inoichi but also for Ino. Inoichi will also always take into consideration Ino's position in the whole situation. Yup that was the plan. He wants the best for Ino, after all.

The boys all just stared at her, "well don't stare at me like that…" she spat out when her dad got into the kitchen. "who's gonna spill?" Ino asked.

"No…it wasn't planned." Shikamaru stated.

"we kinda just saw each other headed toward the same direction…" Sasuke said. "Oh God…" Ino said slapping her forehead. She then looked at the clock in the room and grumbled, "It's 8.30…" she said to them.

"We figured we'd start this whole thing as early as possible." Kiba told her.

"This is so not getting on my good side, you do know that." Ino let them know. "seriously, who came here for _me_?" she asked around the room.

The guys all looked down guiltily. "No one?!" she asked freaked, "only for my dad?!" she asked completely shocked. "Don't write me off this game!" she yelled—demanding. Sasuke bit his lower lip, Neji and Gaara shot their eyes closed, Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and Kiba pursed his lips.

"Ughh…!" she said infuriated and leaned back on the couch. "You guys are so full of it…" she stated simply. After she said that she shut her eyes closed, then she opened them and looked around the room. That's when she realized she also just loved hanging out with them all.

Ino sat up straight again and let out a sigh, "So…how are ya'll coming along with my dad?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet. They all looked up at her and smiles started forming on their faces. Then all the guys started looking at each other.

"We're off to a good start…" Gaara told Ino, "I think."

"Well…" Ino sighed then leaned back, "as long as Daddy doesn't give me talks later, you're off the hook for today…" Ino told them.

"Is it really our fault we came here early?" Neji questioned her.

Ino shrugged indifferently, "well…you decided when to come over."

"We didn't know you weren't such a morning person…" Kiba said to her. She chuckled then looked around at the other boys in the room, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs still crossed, her back way deep into the cushions of the couch.

"Who here knows I'm not exactly the sunshine princess?" Ino asked around. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara guiltily raised their hands. They looked down at the floor-sure they knew, but they just forgot.

"There's your answer, _babe_." Ino mocked Kiba with his former pet name, a smirk on her face.

_So how was it? Hope you liked. ;) If you like an angry Kiba, "pervy" guys, Sasuke and Gaara bringing breakfast...well, I hope to see you all (who like this story) in the next chapter. :) I heart reviews, and you!_


	5. Food N' Drink, N' Ground Rules!

Yay!! An update. I know I've been sorta MIA for a couple of weeks-my internet was all screwed up, but now I'm back. And making new updates. So...enjoy they long overdue chapter five of Opertion Impress Daddy. :)  
Better get to writing more chapters, fast!

* * *

Kiba's mouth dropped extremely shocked, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING?!" He yelled infuriated at the gang.

Sasuke chuckled nervously, "we forgot…" he said.

Ino laughed. "Okay, my God…you guys can be so stupid sometimes, and you!" Ino directed pointing an accusing finger at Neji, "you don't know?" she asked in a calm and sweet tone, her facial expression really soft. It was amazing how Ino could switch emotions in a snap.

Neji shrugged, "I never had problems with you in the morning…" he told her.

_Ooooohhhh. Eaaauuu…_

Ino covered her mouth and giggled. **That didn't sound like the most correct thing**. The guys all stared wide eyed at Neji with amused looks on their faces and goofy grins. "Oh cut it with that!" Neji demanded. "You know whatever you were thinking was wrong…" he told them. Ino burst out laughing.

"Well…if it helps I bought you a croissant." Sasuke said handing Ino a small white box which had two croissants in them. Ino stood up and strode across to Sasuke and took the box, "thank you!" she said cheerfully and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. He grinned a stupid-looking grin. But it was cute on him!

Traditional anime style, the scene would have looked like this: Ino and Sasuke front and center, drawn the biggest, the four other boys in the back of the room with the dark blue background and 'depressed' curvy black lines drawn from the top of their heads to the ceiling, infuriated faces and flames burning above them in anger. Can you picture that? :P

"So I guess that's a good point for me…" Sasuke said slowly, softly. Ino giggled and nodded.

Then Ino returned to her place on the coach, "I got you hot chocolate…I know you like hot chocolate." Gaara said handing Ino a cup when she sat down. She looked at him and smiled, "Gaara too! Thank you!" she said and planted a short quick peck on his cheek. Gaara smiled.

Shikamaru, Neji and especially Kiba were growing jealous. Ino looked at her hands which held a box of croissants and hot chocolate then gleamed. "Now I don't have to stress for breakfast today!" she announced happily.

The boys now just all stared at the happy Ino. She put down her free breakfast on the coffee table and opened the white box. "Yum" she said taking one. Then she bit it. "Just like every Saturday morning!" Ino said swallowing. Then she shot a knowing look at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked and returned the grin. These two had a secret. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara started looking back and fourth from the two.

"What the hell do your glances mean?!" Kiba asked a bit frustrated. Dog boy doesn't like not being 'in the know'. Ino started to giggled. "Its nothing…Sasuke and I just had a routine every Saturday morning-if I got up early." She said suppressing a laugh. She bit from her French named bread yet again. Then sipped the hot chocolate. "Oh God…" she said in delight, "soft bread and hot chocolate…"

The boys chuckled. Ino swallowed her food and drink and put the half eaten croissant down. "Guys…lemme make you some ground rules first." She started. The attention of the room turned to her. They waited for an answer, which was her cue to go.

"So…you all cant be here at the same time." She stated.

"Well, what if it happens again, by chance?" Neji questioned. Ino shrugged, "first come first serve I guess…" she answered.

"So how will this work, exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"you can visit him everyday for the whole impressing period, but no more than two boys can be around him trying to impress him at once. Unless it's an occasion." She said to them. They were processing it. They thought of some more questions to ask just to make it clear.

"Alright, let's get this straight. Only two of us can come over your house at a time?" Kiba asked. Ino shook her head, "not exactly…only two guys can be around daddy trying to get his blessing. And that means anywhere and not just here." Ino said. Kiba nodded, "you all get what I'm saying?" she asked. They all nodded. "good." Ino leaned forward and sipped from her hot chocolate.

"I have a pitcher of orange juice for anyone who wants…" Inoichi said coming out of the kitchen. All heads turned towards the head of the house. Ino shot her dad a smile and took her croissant and bit it, "thanks Daddy…" she said as her father walked closer.

* * *

Reviews are well appreciated, and that was the end of that. :D


	6. Then There Were Two

I had very gay computer problems and so this is an overdue chapter. I've had it saved for awhile but didnt upload simply because I havent written anything after this. And as of now, i still dont have anything. Im currently working on a 2 or 3 chapter story right now, very simple, planned as a oneshot but got too long. hahaha. And I'm also rewriting chapter 5 of Home Improvement because it was all screwed up when my files were retrieved. So you know the feeling when you've written something, are happy with it, but have to write it again because you lost the document? well...thats me. Okay, this is quite a long intro. I'm going to be pretty busy this week, but I hope to finish Chapter 5 and that 2-3 chapter story.

Enjoy this one. Gah. too much to say.

* * *

He set down the tray with the pitcher and glasses on the coffee table at the center which the sofa, chairs and couches surrounded. He put the tray down and fixed his shirt. "Well, if you all would excuse me, I have Saturday errands to attend to." He said excusing himself. Ino looked at her father confused.

"I'll see you all…" he said and turned around about to walk back up the stairs. Ino's eyebrows furrowed, she stood up and ran to her dad who was by the foot of the steps already. The boys all looked toward that direction.

"Daddy…" Ino said grabbing her father's arm. "Yes?" he said looking at her. "What about them?" Ino asked looking toward the direction of the boys. Inoichi chuckled, "don't worry…I talked to them awhile ago…don't rush this thing yet. Let them not be so awkward first…" her dad told her. Ino let out a sigh. "Fine." She said letting go. "I'll see you later." Inoichi said then kissed the top of Ino's head. She pouted and he made his way up the stairs.

Ino dragged her feet all the way back to the couch she sat on. She rolled her eyes then leaned back, crossed her left leg over her right and crossed her arms.

"Ino…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her, and the way he said it sounded more like he stated it, not compassion, not worry, but knowing there was something bugging her. So basically, it was a flat, bored tone.

"Eh…I'm gonna be stuck with you guys for the morning." She said.

"We can leave…" Gaara told her. Ino shrugged, "well…if you think hanging out here is wasting time…you can…" she said to him.

"We really just came to visit…" Neji said. Ino just continued looking straight, at nothing really. She simply shrugged.

Awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds, then they heard Kiba letting out a sigh and helping himself to some orange juice. Way to go Kiba for breaking the mood. They all stared at the drinking dog boy, amused looks on their faces. Ino giggled.

"Do you guys wanna catch a movie before lunch or something?" Ino invited. The boys looked at her. "All five of us?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shrugged, "sure…I guess." She replied. The 5 all looked at each other, shooting different glances toward another.

"I cant…I have things to do at the Hyuga compound this afternoon." Neji said first.

"I can make till a little past lunch time. But ive got a meeting with the Hokage at 2.00…" Gaara said.

Shikamaru shrugged, "shouldn't we be training with Asuma-sense and Choji today, Ino?" Shikamaru asked his blonde _ex_-girlfriend. Said girl laughed nervously. _Oh crap…was that what we were going to do today?_ She thought.

"I'm meeting up with team Kakashi to do a little extra training. Not that we really need it…" Sasuke said.

Even though they were 19 already, their schedules were just like what it used to be in their Genin days. But now their challenges are just harder and much more life-threatening, it's a bit more fun too, but the basis of it all was just like before. And, they didn't have squads of their own yet.

The group then turned to Kiba waiting for what he would say, it seems everyone had an excuse; their Saturday afternoon's would be somewhat busy. Then Kiba raised an eyebrow at them, "what?" he asked.

"Well…" Ino said urging him on. The 4 other boys and Ino all waited for Kiba to say something.

"What? I'm free the whole day…" Kiba announced. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara rolled their eyes. Ino chuckled, she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"can I make a request?" Ino asked the boys after taking a good gulp of her drink.

"Go ahead…" Sasuke said immediately shooting his glance toward her. She gave them all a smile, "can you lay off my house until tomorrow?" she asked. The boys just stared at her. I think their minds went blank at the stupidity of Ino's request.

Ino shrugged, "come on…! I still am not sure how this whole thing is going to work and I still wanna discuss some stuff with Daddy…apparently we haven't fully talked this through…" she explained. "fine." They all said.

"So what? We leave?" Shikamaru asked. Ino shrugged. Then Gaara let out a sigh, "okay. How exactly do you expect this thing to go about?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" Ino looked at him confusedly.

"I mean, do we decide what to do? If so…we ask him what he likes?" Gaara pointed out his question, "or…does he make us do things to impress him? If so…like what?" Gaara tried explaining himself. And he was doing a pretty good job at it. The other boys seemed to agree with Gaara's question.

Ino put her hand on her chin, "that makes sense…but I like both ideas!" she told them. Their mouths fell open. "That's why…can we start this whole thing on Monday?" Ino requested. They nodded.

"yeah…get your whole plan organized first…" Kiba said. Neji nodded.

"So…I'll be heading off…" Neji said standing up. Ino nodded, "I'll see you." She said. Neji bowed and walked to ward the door. "Yeah, I'm off too…" Shikamaru said standing up, "come join us train if you want, Ino…" he invited heading toward the door, "sure…! I'll see you Shika." Sasuke let out a sigh, "I guess I'll go too…unless I can hang out?" Sasuke told Ino. Ino looked at him, "your choice, you can go, you can stay…" she said. Sasuke shrugged then sat back down. "Well…I think I'll go too. I have some Suna stuff to check up on." Gaara said standing up. "See ya, love." Ino told Gaara and winked. He gave her a smile and helped himself out.

"So…" Ino said as she tapped her fingers on the arm rest, staring at Sasuke and Kiba who were left.

* * *

dun, dun, dun. and honestly...give me some ideas. i havent written anything yet so...now's your chance. Sasuke still has the most votes so I'm prolly moving this to the SasuIno category unless other people have a say on it...but dont worry...all five boys will get their moments! XD hahaha.


End file.
